Us
by Midnight Mischief
Summary: Certain of the primary suspect responsible for the decrease of Chao activity, Vector sends Espio to investigate further on the matter. More suspicion arouses as he uncovers more clues leading to the Chao incident... Fragments. Espilver subtext.
1. First Impressions

**All this is really is an adaption of Sonic Rivals 2. It's not a "proper" chapter story, nonetheless, the chapters are written on various points throughout the game.**

**Be warned... this contains Espilver subtext (as already mentioned), which is very much the main focus. Nothing near the extreme, of course (otherwise it wouldn't be rated T). If that is not your cup of tea, however, then I bid you good day and ****trust you know where the back button is. As for those who still wish to read on: the chapters will be somewhat short. And of course, there will be mention of blood, foul language, violence... the package of a rated T fanfic.**

**Last, but certainly not least; if you have any constructive criticism you wish to offer, please, don't be shy.**

* * *

Theme 1: First Impressions

Within the cloud-scattered skies was a bright and happy sun. A light ocean breeze swept throughout the crystal coast, and played with the lush green leaves of the ever so proud palm trees. Even the haughty flowers continuously bragged about their exotic petals. The large glimmering body of blue relaxed underneath the relaxing warmth of the sun, and occasionally conversing with the sand of a golden, yet lonely, beachside.

Today couldn't have been more perfect.

Upon a hilltop Espio took in all of the aspects Blue Coast had to offer. There was nothing, but peace and tranquility. For long it remained untouched.

That is, before his communicator spontaneously went off.

Rather reluctantly, he pulled his attention away from the scenery and towards the device. He slowly lifted it to his muzzle and held down the button.

Softly, he spoke through the device. "This is Espio, over."

On the other side of the line, through the static waves a muffled – although gruff – voice responded. "_Espio, do you read me_?" The voice carried an urgent tone, which strangely also had a mild hint of eagerness. "_We have a case_."

The chameleon blinked in surprise. It had been so long since their last case, and business had been unbearably slow. With the poor income and being behind a ridiculous amount of rent, it had always been a wonder how they still have a roof over their heads.

It was exciting for him as well. Most days have been spent doing absolutely nothing, it was about time that it changed.

With newfound interest in the call, the chameleon asked, "What about, Vector?"

Vector, who had contacted him, spoke once again, the graveness in his tone seemed to of had a slight increase. "_Chao have been disappearing out of the blue lately, and I think I may know the suspect_." Espio remained silent and waited for the crocodile to continue. "_A white hedgehog, who goes by the name Silver. Ever since he showed up, Chao have been gone missing. I'll bet my headphones that he has somethin' to do with it…_" It was bizarre how this Silver character seemed interested in the Chao. If he is the one behind it, why would that be? Is it a possibility that he was in acquaintance with Dr. Eggman? Is he some psychopath with his own twisted agenda?

There was only one way to find out.

"_I need you to keep an eye on him, he could be trouble. We need to catch him in the act, or at the very least find _some_ kind of evidence_."

"Roger that. I'll go undercover and see what I can find." It was simple. Within no time, he thought, he will discover everything they need to know.

_If_ everything were to go as planned, anyhow…

"Hey, chameleon!" Espio jumped, after being called on so suddenly – and quite loudly. He turned around, and before him stood a white hedgehog, just as described by Vector. The hedgehog wore navy boots with a single white stripe down the middle of each boot, the toecaps however were teal. He also wore golden cuffs, both on his wrists and atop his boots, with glowing cyan lines. A ruby red gem was inset on a gold tab on the front of his boots.

Everything about him seemed abnormal… and it wasn't just his quills that stood proudly atop his head, with two long quills hanging in the back. And also, his gloves, with odd glowing circular symbols on both the back and the palm. Although an admirable get-up, it was the most eccentric he's ever seen.

"Have you seen any Chao around here?"

On the other side of the line Espio heard Vector gasp something. However, he had already snapped out of his stupor when the hedgehog spoke again.

Only, he couldn't reply fast enough.

"Ch-Chao? Well… um…"

"You… know where they are, don't you?"

"I… uh…" Under the hedgehog's accusing stare, the chameleon found himself in a tight squeeze. He tried to answer quickly to eliminate suspicion, which resulted in his words coming out as stutters. He cursed himself for being caught off guard sooner than he ever should. "Well, I guess… Maybe I know something… Um, well, no… not really…"

In return, he was given an awkward stare. He had already failed one task. "You're strange… maybe too strange for my liking."

"How ironic… I mean – you're horribly mistaken! I –" he caught himself. "I… shouldn't have to explain myself to the likes of you. Be gone."

Silver blinked, seemingly taken aback by the chameleon's sudden change of tone. With his glare still fixated on him, Espio began to take a couple of steps back. "W-wait a minute!" Before anything else was said and done, Espio vanished, blending in with everything else around him. Immediately he used the advantage to make his escape.

"Hey! Where did you go?!" Espio hid behind a nearby pillar, still invisible. He turned his head slightly to watch the hedgehog search frantically for him. Already he began to make his leave…

…Until a wooden object suddenly crashed beside him.

'_Whoa!'_ His heart raced as jumped back behind the pillar. He stared at the remains of what – he guessed – was a wooden crate. Looking back at Silver, Espio felt himself trembling upon witnessing a sight he hasn't ever before seen. He found the hedgehog surrounded in a cyan aura with several objects floating around him in the same condition.

With a fierce expression on his muzzle he roared, "If you won't come out from hiding, I'll just find you myself!"

Another crate came flying by – grey with a star symbol on it – which bounced off of a nearby wall and tumbled to the ground in front of him. His breaths became quick and sharp, having his gaze switch between the fallen crate and the enraged hedgehog. Were he to make his escape it would have to be quick and quiet – like the breeze passing by, carrying the scent of the ocean with it.

But unlike the wind, he shall leave no trace. Like a ninja, he would be unseen and unheard.

The promise was given by his first step…

"**_Espio! What's goin' on over _****_there_?**"

Silver jumped. "What the?!"

'_Damn it…'_ It wasn't until now when the chameleon realized that he had still left his communicator on. To make matters worse, the crocodile seemed to have felt the need to shout – which only accomplished in blowing his cover and startling all of the nearby seagulls – in spite of him already being loud enough with just his regular tone.

Left without any other options, he began to run.

However, something hard abruptly slammed against his back, which sent him flying into a nearby wall. He landed on the pavement facing upward, his vision already blurred in spite of help from the sun. His communicator landed beside him, also facing upward. Although it hadn't broken to pieces right there and then, surprisingly, he was uncertain whether or not it really was broken.

"**_E-ESPIO!_**" He could hear Vector scream loud and clear from the background. At the very least, and quite thankfully, it wasn't broken after all. As for himself, he wasn't so sure…

Espio got on all fours as he struggled to stand, let alone _see_ properly. He picked his head up to see the white hedgehog walking towards him. Silver was leaning over him, looking down at him with his narrowed eyes - golden orbs that burned with a passion of flames within.

His tone, however, was neutral. "We need to talk."

Espio recoiled. "G-get away from me!" he winced from his injury as he attempted to crawl away quickly.

"Hey! Wait a second!" He chased him as the chameleon tried to get away. Unfortunately, Silver already caught up to him with little to no effort.

Desperate and frustrated, Espio turned around and sent a kick upwards, striking the hedgehog in the stomach. Silver was sent flying back before he landed on the pavement, being blinded by the sun. This time Espio wasted no time in blending once more with his surroundings. He grabbed his communicator and shut it off before running away from his attacker.

Wincing and clutching onto his stomach with one hand, Silver had his other outstretched in front of him as he called out in a weak tone, "C-come back…" He searched frantically for any signs of the chameleon. When he couldn't find anything, he slammed his fist onto the ground, growling in mild frustration.


	2. Beautiful Things

**This has been completed since Friday. I have the next chapter already in the works, which may - or may not - be uploaded with the next chapter of "Starting Over".**

* * *

Theme 2: Beautiful Things

He sat against one of the trees, fixated on the tangerine backdrop of the sporadic and faded clouds. The sun was preparing to fall into its temporary slumber as the moon prepared to take its place. Reddish-brown leaves rustled within the cool evening breeze, one falling from the tree onto the ground beside him.

Espio sighed. The events from earlier that day were proved to be all too close for comfort. By his own fault his cover was almost blown. Were he had not been quick enough to escape, he may have been killed. That hedgehog was something else… and he wasn't at all careful.

He stared at his right hand, and tightened it into a fist. '_I will not make the same mistake twice._' With that, something else came to mind. He picked up his communicator and held the button as he spoke into the device.

"This is Espio…"

"**_Oh, thank god!_**" He was cut off by a relieved Vector. "_I wasn't sure if you were okay or not. I swear to god, I was about to go over there myself… What happened anyway?_"

The chameleon took a deep breath, taking in the fairly crisp air. "He attacked me. However, I managed to give him the slip."

"_Do you need any backup?_"

"I'm fine. But are you absolutely sure on this, Vector?"

"_You heard 'im yourself! Why else would he ask you about Chao? Unless he's another spy himself, which I highly doubt, he's definitely the guy we're looking for!_"

"But we still don't have enough evidence…" His sentence faded once he heard faint sounds of crunching footsteps on fallen leaves. Peeking his head from behind the tree he spotted Silver, this time unarmed.

The hedgehog walked in a composed pace. However, he searched behind each tree he passed, within each bush that caught his eye. He wore a weary and annoyed expression, as if on the verge of admitting defeat – or performing something completely impetuous. Espio covered his mouth, and turned his attention back to the communicator.

"Vector, I have to go." he said in a low and urgent tone. "The suspect is nearby, and he appears to be searching for something…"

"_Alright. Watch him closely, and report back anything you see that's suspicious… And **be careful** this time!_"

Espio faintly flush, his cheeks almost resembling the twilight. "Roger." He quickly hung up as he watched Silver approaching the tree he hid behind. Standing up, he pressed against the tree while disappearing within the background.

The hedgehog stopped right in front of his tree and gaze around the forest area once more. With an exasperated sigh, he propped against the tree and covered his face with his hand. The chameleon warily leaned sideways to see around the tree.

'_Is he… giving up?_'

Silver was staring at the sky, as if he was in some sort of trance. It was a bit of a mystery as to why he would suddenly be so interested in the sky. Or… maybe it wasn't, as it is always fascinating to watch the sky change into beautiful colors. Perhaps, Espio thought, Silver is one who simply finds delight in scrutinizing the beauty of nature.

He also noticed how the radiance of the sunset made the hedgehog's fur stand out – akin to an angelic glow. Staring out into the sunset he sighed, in which Silver had done at the exact same time. Another leaf tumbled off the tree from the swift breeze directly into Silver's standing quills. He pulled it out and studied it for a brief moment, before finally releasing it into the wind.

For a moment they both remained still, wrapped within a state of tranquil.

With another sigh, Silver pushed away from the tree. He spoke softly, a faint hint of bitterness traced within his tone. "Okay, I give up. I have no idea where you could of slithered off to, chameleon, but it doesn't matter. It's not like I need your help anyway…" Solemnly he marched away, without even glancing at the trail behind him.

Espio got off the tree, and turned to watch the hedgehog leave. He released his own sigh – a sigh that lifted a great weight from him as he exhaled, and his shoulders now light with relief.

'_That was a close one…_'

That is... until he saw Silver stop dead in his tracks. Quickly, he pressed his body against the tree once more. '_Now what is he doing?_'

For some reason he was crouched down, as if approaching the height of something small. Unable to tell from his current position, Espio moved to a different tree that was closer to the hedgehog. This time he was able to see what the hedgehog was looking at. It was definitely small, and a pale blue…

'_A… a Chao?_' He held his breath as he watched carefully. Whatever happens next should prove whether or not he's actually innocent.

Silver… He was smiling, and it was a kind smile. He held one of his hands in front of him… which lacked in dead objects – or any sort of item. In fact, he was simply _greeting_ the Chao. When he spoke, the tone of his voice was warm and friendly.

"Hey there, little fella. Where did you come from? Are you lost?"

The Chao slowly approached his hand, grabbing it with its small arms. It looked up at him – rather cutely – with its large eyes. He smiled. "You're safe with me, li'l guy. I promise." It smiled, ever so slightly, and Silver pulled it into a tight embrace. "There, there…" Espio, at an utter lost for words, made a soft gasp as he stared at the sight.

But the scene, however, also managed to bring a small smile to his muzzle. He was now beginning to feel more at ease.

'_At least I now know he isn't hurting the Chao… Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all._' Once again he stared at the sunset, the sky was starting to change into a rosy hue. '_But surely…_' his gaze switched back to the now standing hedgehog. '_he must have _some_ relation to the Chao fiasco._' Although, something else had caught his attention once his eyes traveled somewhere else.

To be particular on what it was that caught his attention; a spiky blue hedgehog and a yellow twin-tailed fox. As it appeared, they stumbled on something rather interesting, in which the fox concluded to be a possession of Eggman's. A page that was torn from a certain book. The fox read the words aloud: _The all-powerful Ifrit…_

"I wonder if this has something to do with the Chao…"

The chameleon's eyes widened. '_I wonder if they have any idea on what they've just uncovered. I should report this…_'

After the duo sped off, Espio picked up the communicator, and turned it on just as he returned to watching the hedgehog in question... whom was no longer at the spot where he saw him last. In mild annoyance he rubbed his forehead and groaned.

"_This is Vector, talk to me._"

As he was about to answer, he spotted Silver running in the same direction that the pair had went. He stared after him for a moment longer, completely put on paused.

"Vector, I'll call you back."


	3. Second Chances

**This one came out longer than I expected... Oh how I love surprises.**

* * *

Theme 3: Second Chances

Beneath the starry skies was a city of bright flashing and moving lights. The red roads had the unique pattern of dice, throughout the city were tall buildings and large colorful casino-type signs and slot machines. The extravagant and obnoxious lights of the area drowned out the moon and her companions.

Only in a different part of town was she able to bestow her beautiful melody peacefully.

At the less flashy zone of the city, Silver – with his patience as thin as a piece of paper at this point – leaned against one of the metallic poles. His irritation was expressed with a huff, before he spoke out loud in a severe manner. "You know… I'm getting _really_ tired of playing games with you, chameleon. You're good at hiding, but I'm done seeking. You've wasted enough of my time…"

"Now wait a minute…" Espio reappeared in front of the hedgehog, who jumped at his sudden appearance. He glared as he spoke in an equally nasty tone. "I wouldn't even _be_ here if it wasn't for you. So stop wasting _my_ time and start giving me answers."

Frozen in place by the sudden confrontation, Silver blinked, making his best attempts to quickly recover. However it seemed vain as the statement also had him muddled. "W-what are you even talking about?"

The chameleon pointed an accusing finger at him. "Admit it. You're the one responsible for the disappearing Chao."

Nonchalantly he nodded, and said, "Yes, you're correct."

"Then start talking."

With a sigh, the hedgehog closed his eyes. His tone had soften when he spoke. "Our worlds… I'm doing this to save them."

"But that doesn't make any sense…" the chameleon sighed in mild exasperation. "Care to clarify some more?"

Silver reopened his eyes and looked directly into the chameleon's, his expression and tone became especially grave. "In order to save your world, we have to hide the Chao in a safe place. If the Chao are safe, everyone else will be too. But if we _don't_ complete this task, then your world will be destroyed… and so will mine."

Espio blinked; both disconcerted and incredulous at the same time. "Y-you really want me to believe that?"

"Yes." was the frank response of the silver hedgehog. "If you want to save your world, we must save the Chao first."

"It just seems so far-fetched…" However, the chameleon's skepticism diminished once he remembered what he saw back in Sunset Forest. _He _isn't_ hurting the Chao. He's _not_ a bad guy._

…_Unless he was holding a façade…_

Looking into the hedgehog's golden eyes he couldn't detect anything… but pureness. Could it just be the color of his eyes, or is he seeing nothing but the absolute truth within them? They looked so determined, yet pleading at the same time. It was a look that is difficult to consider as deceptive… _if_ he is to be a very good actor.

_Impossible…_

But then again, why did he no longer feel any discomfort? The answer he was given did nothing but create more questions. Yet, it was almost as if it no longer mattered. Everything that he witnessed with his own eyes so far… he is fighting, for _something_.

_S-Silver…_

_Standing before him was the atypical hedgehog. Unexpectedly he already found him, his alarmed expression made it evident. With the previous events replaying in his mind he slowly began backing away, keeping a kunai hidden behind his back. The hedgehog's eyebrow raised slightly, though made no movements with his body. He kept a safe distance between them and watched him, while his adversary – or at the very least the hedgehog in question – watched him with his own pair of golden yet curious eyes._

_Only in a moment's time had it stayed like that._

_The hedgehog… Silver… finally made his first step towards him, small and steady, nonetheless. Espio tensed, tightening the grip on his weapon behind him. After his first step, however, he only made one more, then stopped._

"_Apparently, you know who I am…" he stated mildly. "Yet, I've never seen you around here before. Who… who are you?"_

_His posture remained. "A mere citizen, I say not." It wasn't saying much, if anything at all. "That's all you need to know."_

"_I guess so," Silver shrugged, taking another step forward. "Since you've given me the impression of being a local weirdo."_

_Espio flinched, taking one step back. "E-excuse me? I don't know who you think you are, but I wasn't the one chasing you and attacking you with crates floating around me. If anything, you're the abnormal one."_

"_That's funny, coming from a stalker."_

"_Don't be ridiculous… You found me first."_

"_And yet, here you are again. Unless your timing is simply uncanny, which is difficult to justify…"_

"_What's even more amazing is the fact that you fail to see the irony coming from all of this."_

"_Oh how I love entertaining guests! You've got me so hooked, I'm starting to wonder what will happen next." A strangely familiar voice ended their sentence with a howl of laughter._

_Within a round metal pod was an egg-shaped man, who strangely looked all too familiar._

_Of course, there wasn't a need to guess._

_Eggman…_

"_Eggman Nega."_

_Espio looked back at the silver hedgehog. He blinked. "Eggman… Nega?"_

Whatever it is he is fighting for, _must_ have something to do with that man…

_Eggman Nega hooted, and began clapping slowly – no doubt in a mocking manner. "Very shrewd, Silver. Obviously nothing gets by you… You deserve a reward." With a mischievous cackle, he pushed a button on his machine…_

"_And_…?"

Espio was pulled out of his trance, which seemed to have took place while staring in the eyes of the hedgehog in front of him. His lips parted to speak, but no words were released. Instead the previous events replayed in his mind once more, from their first encounter to this very point.

It was a moment of awakening. And now… it was clear what must be done.

His lips closed and his expression hardened.

Slowly he withdrew his kunai, and made sure Silver saw it this time.

Tensing, Silver watched the gloved hand that held the sharp weapon, its cold steel glistening under the moonlight.

"W-what are you doing?"

Espio began to take slow and steady steps towards him. The hedgehog winced, and began to take steps backwards, more hastily than the chameleon. The weapon was pointed downward, Espio's glare was a separate dagger, and Silver was beginning to feel uneasy.

"Stop…"

The chameleon did nothing of the sort.

"It doesn't have to be this way!" the hedgehog pled. "We… we can save this world. _Together_. Everyone's lives are at stake, there will hardly _be_ a future if we do not act together to stop this. _Please_!"

He was drawing near…

"I'm trying to _save_ lives… I want nothing more than the people to be safe from harm. I want our worlds to live on happily. Please… if you were the least bit concerned, you would want to do something too."

The kunai was raising higher…

"If it concerns you not, then I know the kind of person you are…"

His footsteps finally came to a halt. With a blank look he stared at him, his dark mien remained unchanged. "You don't know the kind of person I am."

"You're a monster." Silver snarled, his fangs showing. "And I will have no problem sending you to the depths of hell with Eggman Nega."

"Unless, I were the one to send you there first." He got into a stance.

"I won't let _anyone_ get in the way of me saving the world!" Silver screamed. A cyan light surrounded him once more, the patterns on his his gloves and his cuffs began to glow as he levitated off the ground.

For the next few minutes it remained the same, both adversities waiting for the other to make the first move.

Espio was the first to act.

He stepped forward and raised his weapon high, as if he was ready to hurl it at his opponent. The hedgehog held his hand in front of him as he waited for the weapon to fly towards his direction…

…until it was merely tossed aside.

Silver stared at the weapon on the ground with a confused look. He looked up at Espio, who stared back at him. His gaze softened as he looked dead into his eyes.

"I trust you."

Silver blinked, taking the next turn of being thunderstruck. "What?"

"You already have my trust." Espio repeated. "I've watched you, Silver… you're not a bad guy. And what you've just showed me demonstrates the kind of person _you_ are." he smiled. "I can't find a reason not to trust you."

Silver, still stunned by the sudden change, slowly descended towards the ground once more with the glowing aura disappearing from around him. He stared at Espio, as if unsure what to say next.

"You… are so strange." he finally said. "But that's beside the point… If you're truly keen on helping me, then promise me you'll stop getting in my way. In that sense you've done more than enough…"

"You have my word." the chameleon placed his hand to his chest. "I'm all yours."

"Good." Silver said with a half-smile. "But I still need to know the name of my ex-stalker."

Espio's smile vanished, being reminded of their first encounter. "Why don't we have a fresh start instead?"

Silver slightly tilted his head to the side, seemingly puzzled by the chameleon's words. Once he opened his mouth to speak again, the hedgehog smiled and extended his hand towards him.

"Hi, I'm Silver."

"That's…" he paused as he stared at the hedgehog's hand. It was not just a hand waiting to be grasped. It was an acceptance for a new ally… waiting to be grasped.

With a smile, Espio took it without a second thought.

"Hello Silver, my name is Espio."


	4. For You

Theme 4: For You

Beneath the rosy evening sky was an air of tension between two teams…

From across the rocky terrain they stared at one another, a railroad seeming to divide each side – stretching as far as the eye can see. Their postures, their expressions… to anyone who happened to be a passerby would be able to tell: something was about to go down.

As the western wind blew and tumbleweed rolled across the landscape, Sonic smirked, his hands resting upon his hips. It couldn't be because he was happy, none of them were at the moment. Something must of came off as amusing – that only god knows what – and Espio was certain of a smart-alecky remark, knowing the blue blur all too well. The hedgehog took a step closer to the train tracks with the same look plastered on his face.

Ever so casually he spoke, "You stole from us… Care to explain why?"

The chameleon's mien did not mirror Sonic's, however. It remained serious as he firmly stated, "The reasons for our actions are of no concern of yours, Sonic."

"You stole from us." Sonic repeated, his tone the same as before. "I think it very much concerns us."

"Well, think nothing of it."

"Heh… that's really all you have to say?" For a moment, Sonic looked down at the ground beneath him, his arms folded over his chest. "I'm not someone who's easily pissed off – which you already know, Espio. But lately, the two of you have been really pushing my buttons…"

"Oh? I'm sorry… I haven't noticed." Espio flashed a smirk at the blue hedgehog.

Of course, it hadn't took him long to come up with a witticism, seeing as the hedgehog's smile hadn't faltered one tiny bit. "I didn't think so, seeing as you were a little too busy running around with your boyfriend." A cocky grin was made on the hedgehog's muzzle, as if claiming his victory early.

But that remark wasn't enough…

"So tell me, Espio: what's it like having a boyfriend?" The same grin was shot in Silver's direction, which silently dared him – or Espio – to react in one way or another. "But then again; heels, long hair, girlish demeanor… Maybe the right word I'm looking for is _girlfriend_…"

Tails, on the other hand, didn't appear to approve the gesture. "Sonic… stop." Sonic only stood there, watching the two of them with the same mocking smile on his muzzle. Espio's own smirk had been long-gone, however he made no movements towards the other pair.

Although Silver didn't take kindly to the snarky comments. He shook violently with anger, while holding up a tightly clenched fist. "Why you…" Espio had to hold the hedgehog back from sprinting towards the other side of the railroad.

Sonic still didn't stop, however. "Why you thieves couldn't have collected your own rings is beyond me. You, Tails?" he looked back at the fox behind him, who shifted his gaze to the ground with his hands behind his back. He must have agreed with the statement, the chameleon thought. The hedgehog returned his gaze to him. "Did you not see the amount of rings lying around?"

"I did… before you took them all."

"Not much of an excuse…" Tails murmured. "Especially since we _didn't_ take all of them."

"Point is… what's done is done." Espio said, hoping it would end the argument.

But…

"No… Point is; you're both dirt bags." Sonic snarled. "You jumped us for Rings that _you_ could of collected _yourself_. But it's not even just that… I would of willingly _gave_ you some Rings if you were truly that desperate, and all you would of had to do was _ask_! But instead… you attacked us and ran, like bastards. And to top it all off: you just insist on blowing it off like it's nothing."

"Sonic…" Espio's scales had a reddish hue blended within. His throat felt tight; already offended from afore, but repentant from the words thrown at him.

Sonic huffed, turning away from the pair and gazing up at the sky. "At this rate, you're no better than Eggman…"

Silver, squirming to break free of Espio's grasp, desperately tried to march his way to where the blue one stood. "Don't you dare compare us to him… We are _nothing_ like neither of those vile crooks."

" '_Neither_'…?" Tails inquired, looking over at Sonic with a raised eyebrow.

"Thing is, neither of you know the _real_ reason why we needed those Rings so badly."

"Then tell us _why_ you stole our Rings… and I mean your 'real reasoning'." Sonic said, crossing his arms once more. Tails remained silent, mirroring the blue hedgehog's posture. Silver had stopped struggling and looked back at Espio, who dropped his gaze to the ground.

After another silent moment, the silver hedgehog finally spoke. "It's not like you can get them back anyway."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means they're gone." Espio snapped.

"Gone _where_?" Sonic returned.

"Forget it, Sonic…" Tails sighed. "We can always go collect more Rings."

"Y'know what, you're right Tails." his emerald eyes never left the chameleon's golden eyes, however. "We can _always_ go and collect more Rings… So why not use _this time_ to teach a couple of thieves that stealing is wrong?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then battle _me_. It was my idea in the first place." Espio stated firmly to Sonic. "Leave Silver out of this."

"It's my fight too!" Silver barked. He grabbed a firm hold of the chameleon's wrist. "If anything; I'm more involved than you are, Espio."

"Stop it!" Tails shouted. "This is senseless!"

"I find it appropriate." Espio stated, his gaze never once broke from Sonic's.

"That's something I can actually agree on with you." Sonic said wryly.

Their tiff had fell short when small tremors began traveling throughout the field. Silently, all eyes began to search frantically for its origin. Each shake became more vicious than the next as it was beginning to have sound. However, it sounded nothing like an earthquake…

But instead; giant footprints.

It became louder as it approached from behind the boulders. The four of them suddenly found themselves within a shade, which could not have been the cause of clouds or any sort of trees.

Nonetheless, each pair of eyes looked up.

Towering over them was an enormous automaton with an appearance of a bull. It's metal being red; it's snout, head, neck, and the top and bottom of its legs, silver; most of its body, and small outlines of yellow. At the top of its head was a rectangular window, revealing a mischievous and grinning man watching them from within.

The window elevated all the way up, his expression remaining the same. He chuckled. "By the looks of things; there's a party going on. How come I wasn't invited, hmm?"

"This isn't a joke!" Silver shouted, pointing up at the scientist. "We have unfinished business!"

"Guess that goes for all of us." Sonic said, looking up at Eggman Nega then at Silver. "Round two?"

Espio and Silver exchanged assertive glances. "Let's go."

"Perfect. Allow me the honor of starting us off." Eggman Nega lowered the window completely before hitting the controls on the machine. The mechanical bull slightly crouched and rubbed one of its hind "hooves" against the dirt.

…

_From the time they left Neon Palace to where they are this very moment they had been walking. Neither had slept, or took any sort of rest._

_Since before sunrise, and during noontime, they spoke with the other casually. They got to know each other a little more, and the chameleon got to learn more on the situation at hand. According to the silvery hedgehog himself: Eggman Nega plans to unleash the Ifrit upon the current world to destroy it. And it so happens that he was also looking for Chao as well as Chaos emeralds._

_The purpose for the Chao, however, is so the Ifrit could consume them to become invincible._

_It became self-explanatory as to why Silver was collecting Chao in the first place._

_A little further into the dry canyon was when the hedgehog began to slow down, huffing and puffing. Espio, already ahead, noticed he no longer heard a second pair of feet following him and stopped. He turned around to find Silver bent over with his hands on his knees, breathing hard._

_The chameleon walked back over to him. "Are you okay?"_

_It took a minute for the hedgehog to answer. "I… just need… a minute…" Slowly he pulled himself into a fully standing position…_

…_Only to lean all the way forward…_

"_S-Silver!" Espio caught him before he hit the ground with him. The hedgehog was atop of him in his arms, pale and seemingly drained in the face. "You don't look so good…"_

"_My powers… are almost exhausted…" he panted, shaking as he was on all fours. "I'll need Rings to power myself back up…"_

"_Then collect Rings we shall… and with haste." Silver looked up at him, lips partly opened as if somewhat in-shock. The chameleon looked down at him with a soft and reassuring smile._

_After another stolen moment, muffled voices were heard from nearby. They both exchanged curious glances before crawling over towards a boulder. As it appeared; Rouge, Sonic, and Tails were together. The bat seemed to have asked for help with something, in which the blue blur agreed to without hesitation._

"_Alright Tails, let's go round up some Rings."_

"_Thanks, boys. I'm counting on you." Rouge said, before flying off in one direction, as the other duo sped off in the other._

_Espio turned around and sat against the rock, now facing Silver. He grinned. "By the looks of things, we may have our work cut out for us."_

_Silver cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"_

"_Well… Sonic and Tails are also collecting Rings, right?" Silver nodded. "We can cut them off, then take the Rings from the afterward."_

"_And how do we go about doing that?"_

"_Simple, we'll follow them." Espio pulled the hedgehog up with him, putting his arm over his shoulders to prop Silver against him. "We'll wait for the right moment to snag the Rings from them."_

"_But they're fast, especially Sonic. We won't be able to catch up to them like this." the hedgehog said while jerking his arm._

"_Are you able to walk, then?"_

_He nodded. "I'll be fine." he pulled away from the chameleon, although wobbling in the process. Espio gave him a concerned look, he smiled nonetheless. "Don't worry, I'll manage. Besides, we're still in a race against time."_

_Espio nodded. "Very well, then. They're likely to have split up to collect as many Rings as possible. I'll trail after Sonic."_

"_Okay."_

"…_Be careful."_

"_You too…"_

_He flashed the hedgehog another smile, before talking off to chase after the blue blur._

"_We will have those Rings…_ one way or another_…"_


End file.
